Infancia perdida en el tiempo
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Serie de historias de la infancia de Barry y Oliver
1. El nuevo

Sus padres lo llevaban a esa nueva escuela que se encontraba a solo unas cuadras de casa, pero él no quería ir y ellos insistían con que allí haría amigos y que todo saldría bien.

En su espalda llevaba una mochila roja, mismo color de sus zapatillas y poleron, mientras su jeans era gastado en color negro. No se sentía seguro de la ropa que había escogido y tampoco de si haría amigos o se quedaría solo como tanto temía. Después de que sus padres le aseguraron que lo verían en la entrada de la escuela al final de las clases y que irían por helado, se rindió y confió en que todo saldría bien, por ello se aferró a su mochila que aún llevaba en su espalda y caminó por el largo pasillo lleno de estudiantes, ese era su primer día de clases e iba a cuarto año de primaria, ya que sus otros cursos fueron en otro sitio.

-¿Eres nuevo?-preguntó alguien a sus espaldas y sintió alivio cuando alguien le hablo, por lo que volteó a ver.

-Sí-dijo suavemente y sin que su cabello castaño se moviera al girarse, se encontró con una mirada ruda y una sonrisa de burla, no lo reconoció así cuando lo vio-soy Barry Allen-dijo extendiendo su mano al niño que podría ser dos años mayor que él.

-Tony Woodward y no olvides ese nombre-dijo empujándolo contra los casilleros, se tropezó cayendo al suelo y sintió como su jugo se rompía en su mochila y comenzaba a manchar el suelo y su ropa.

-¿El niño aún debe usar pañales?-dijo Tony apuntando y haciendo que todos se rieran y rodearan al castaño. Barry miró a todos lados, se sentía desprotegido y quería salir de ahí, por lo que corrió por el pasillo y dobló hasta encontrar una puerta que dedujo sería el baño, ingresó y se aseguró de que nadie lo seguía. Se quitó la mochila y la dejó en un rincón para observar su ropa y notar que no había mucho que hacer, estaba pegajoso y su autoestima dañada. Solo tendría que refugiarse en ese sitio hasta que sus padres volvieran por él.

Pasó el tiempo, lo que supuso serían horas y solo esperaba alguna campana que le anunciara que se podía ir de ese horrible lugar. Solo quería los brazos de mamá y la sacudida de pelo que papá le daba todos los días, no quería defraudarlos, pero tampoco estar ahí.

-Te digo que no me interesa Dig-dijo alguien ingresando al baño, mientras Barry se había escondido en uno de los cubículos y su mochila quedó en el suelo casi en la entrada.

-Pero a ella…-el segundo niño tropezó con algo y cayó de cara al suelo.

-¡Dig!-gritó alarmado el otro niño y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie-¿estás bien?-preguntó mirando al otro chico que no era mayor que él, pero sí más alto. Tenía unos ojos café oscuro al igual que su piel.

-Gracias, Ollie-dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a su amigo, quien era más bajito de cabello rubio y ojos azules, los que envidiaba, porque gracias a eso tenía la atención de todas las chicas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo lavando sus manos, ya que venían de la clase de arte de sexto año de primaria y ambos estaban llenos de pintura.

-Tropecé-dijo mirando a su alrededor y notando una mochila roja-creo que fue con esto ¿alguien quería hacer una broma?-dijo molesto, ya que gracias a eso la pintura que estaba en su polera se había esparcido más y ahora lo ensuciaba completamente.

-Puede ser-dijo el niño rubio y observó a todos lados-creo que ya sé quién fue-dijo caminando a un cubículo y abriéndolo con suavidad, allí había un niño sentado en el suelo y que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-¡Él fue!-gritó Dig viendo junto a su amigo que el niño más pequeño temblaba notoriamente.

-Lo dudo-susurró Ollie acercándose-asegurate de que nadie entre-dijo y al instante el moreno salió del baño y se puso como guardia en la puerta, eso lo tenían practicado y nadie se atrevía a entrar cuando sabían que el rubio estaba dentro. Todo porque eran de sexto año.

Se puso de rodillas junto al otro niño y notó que debía ser nuevo, porque nunca antes lo había visto, pero sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al notar el surco de lágrimas que se había formado en sus mejillas. Algo le había pasado.

-Hey-susurró con suavidad y colocando una mano en el hombro del castaño-está todo bien, no te haré daño-dijo hablando con calma y recordando como mamá lo ayudaba a hablar cuando las cosas estaban mal.

-Hey-susurró el otro niño y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, por lo que el rubio se atrevió a mover el pelo con una de sus manos y descubrió unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con miedo.

-Soy Oliver Queen-dijo ofreciendo su mano al otro niño.

-Barry Allen-murmuró estrechando su mano y sintiendo como todo se calmaba, solo con ese tacto y la mirada azul que le era brindada.

-Hola Barry-dijo con una sonrisa-¿eres nuevo?-preguntó con suavidad y solo vio un asentimiento por parte del que se encontraba sentado.

-Sí, hoy llegué a cuarto, pero tuve un accidente-susurró bajando la mirada, a lo que el rubio miró la ropa del castaño y notó que estaba mojado, pero deducía que algo tenía que ver con la mochila que estaba afuera.

-A todos se nos rompe el jugo el primer día-dijo con una sonrisa cálida y notando que había dado en el blanco al ver la mirada de sorpresa en los ojos verdes.

-¿A ti también te pasó?-dijo con suavidad y esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Sí, también me encontré con Tony el primer día-dijo con una mueca y notando como Barry bajaba la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabes?-dijo sin atreverse a mirar al rubio

-Porque me pasó lo mismo, me empujó y caí al suelo, se rompió mi jugo y quede todo mojado, dijeron que me había hecho en los pantalones y me puse a pelear con Tony, resultado, estuve en detención hasta que mis padres llegaron y ese fue mi primer día de clases.

-¿Qué hiciste después?-preguntó asustado por la respuesta del ojiazul.

-Me di cuenta que era mi compañero de curso y debía soportarlo, luego vi que no era el único al que molestaba y comencé a hacer amigos-dijo con una sonrisa-si quieres podemos ser amigos-dijo extendiendo su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Podemos ser amigos?-dijo suavemente y notando que era del mismo porte que el rubio.

-Sí, aunque si eres de cuarto y yo de sexto, soy mayor solo por dos años, sí podemos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Oliver-dijo sonriendo.

-De nada, Barry-dijo sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco y latía descontroladamente-¿irás a clases?

-Estoy todo pegajoso.

-Tranquilo-dijo suave-Dig, ven-llamó acercándose a la puerta y apareció un chico moreno.

-Dime Ollie.

-Este es nuestro amigo Barry Allen.

-Soy John Diggle-dijo el moreno ofreciendo su mano, a lo que correspondió el castaño.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Necesitamos ropa limpia para Barry, Tony lo atacó a penas entró.

-Tú eres el nuevo entonces-dijo Dig mirándolo de pies a cabeza-te ayudaremos-dijo sonriendo y tomando la mochila con la que se había tropezado-hay que ir hasta la zona de detención, ahí guardan ropa perdida, podrás cambiarte y guardar tu ropa para que la laven en casa.

-Así lo hicimos nosotros el primer día.

-¿Nadie lo ha atacado?-dijo Barry con calma al ver todos los pasillos desiertos.

-No, y no seremos los primeros, solo defendemos, no atacamos-dijo Oliver ingresando a la sala de detención y buscando ropa de la talla de Barry.

-¿Tienes toda la ropa sucia?

-Solo el pantalón y mi polerón y polera-dijo con una mueca.

-Entra ahí y ponte esto-dijo el rubio entregando algunas prendas.

A los minutos salió Barry portando una polera manga corta de color rojo con un rayo amarillo al centro, mientras llevaba otros jeans de color rojizo.

-Te ves bien-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa y haciendo sonrojar al más pequeño.

-Gracias.

-De nada-dijo Dig suavemente y pasándole su mochila. Pero fue tomada por el í notó como esos dos se miraban ¿qué pasaba con Oliver? Ni se daban cuenta que seguía ahí -¿tienes clases a las que ir?-dijo rompiendo el momento que estaban teniendo esos dos o eso suponía, ya que lo había escuchado de su madre algunas veces.

-Sí, solo me perdí la primera clase.

-La de presentación, descuida, los profesores entienden cuando hay un matón en la escuela-dijo Oliver apoyando su mano en el hombro de Barry-te llevamos hasta tu salón-dijo el rubio caminando junto a él.

-Es el cuarto C-dijo mirando todas las puertas.

-Estas junto al salón de arte-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.

-Este es nuestro salón-dijo el moreno deteniéndose delante de una puerta gris.

-Y este es el tuyo-dijo Oliver caminando junto a Barry e ignorando a Dig.

-Gracias-dijo con la mirada en el suelo y suavemente sonrojado.

-Necesitarás tu mochila-susurró entregándosela y rozando sin querer sus dedos en el intercambio, ambos se sonrojaron. A los segundos el rubio golpeó a la puerta y apareció una mujer rubia y de mirada encantadora.

-Qué necesitan-dijo mirando a ambos niños.

-Señorita él es Barry Allen y es nuevo, se había perdido en la escuela-dijo como toda razón el ojiazul.

-Muchas gracias por traerlo Oliver-dijo con una sonrisa-yo me haré cargo, puedes venir por él a la salida por si quieren jugar-dijo notando como el castaño no perdía detalle del rostro del rubio.

-Sí, nos vemos en unas horas, Barry-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a su salón.

-Muy bien, Barry-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-es hora de que te presentes con tus compañeros de clase-el pequeño entró y sintió calma al ver el lugar lleno de personas de su edad y estatura, estaría bien. Suspiró tranquilo y entró al lugar.


	2. Cruzar la calle

Cloud122: si son muuuy adorables! Y seguirán así! Espero te guste este capítulo! Gracias por comentar!

Por cierto, los capítulos en su mayoría no tienen ninguna relación entre sí.

Gracias por leer!

DarkSideBlaine

* * *

Al fin su madre había accedido a ir al parque de juegos que estaba en frente de casa y en cuanto salieron él corrió para llegar antes que ella.

-¡Barry espera!-le gritó para detener su carrera, pero el pequeño de cuatro años sólo miraba el columpio que tanto vio por la ventana durante esa mañana-¡Barry!-gritó su madre alarmada porque no le daba alcance y el niño ya entraba a la calle.

-No puedes cruzar-escucho una voz firme a su lado y sintió que tiraban de su mano hacia la vereda impidiendole seguir con su carrera.

-¿Por qué?-dijo el castaño sin soltar la mano ajena y haciendo un puchero al tiempo que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

-Porque aquí pasan autos y si uno te pasa por encima terminarás como Chuck- dijo seriamente y mirando con atención los ojos del menor.

-¿Quién es Chuck?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules del niño rubio mayor que él.

-Él-dijo apuntando con su mano libre el centro de la calle. Se veía algo verde aplastado-era mi globo favorito hasta ayer, pero lo solté y él pasó antes que yo y un auto lo atropelló y luego otro y otro-dijo con toda la seriedad de un niño de seis años.

-Y…

-Y no puedes pasar cuando el semáforo está en rojo-dijo suave e indicando el aparato al otro lado de la calle.

-Qué es-dijo Barry reparando por primera vez en él.

-Se llama semáforo y cuando se pone de color rojo no puedes moverte y cuando esta en verde puedes caminar al otro lado-justo en ese momento la luz cambió a verde.

-Ahora podemos…-dijo Barry tirando de su compañero, pero este lo tiró hacia atrás.

-No-dijo seriamente-debes mirar a ambos lados antes de avanzar y cuando no venga ningún vehículo cruzas, sino terminarás como Chuck-volvió a indicar el globo aplastado.

-¿Ahora podemos…?

-Sí-dijo avanzando y sintió que Barry trataba de soltar su mano-debes cruzar de la mano de alguien, no puedes ir solo-dijo cuando llegaron al otro lado y Barry corrió al columpio en el que quería estar.

Lo miro por unos segundos y luego sintió que alguien se detenía a su lado.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Barry-dijo Nora Allen llegando a la altura del rubio.

-De nada-dijo corriendo al otro lado del parque para jugar con un balón que colgaba de una cuerda, desde ahí tenía una perfecta vista de donde se encontraba el castaño por si decidía cruzar la calle solo.


	3. Competencia

Cloud122: ahora hay más de estos adorables pequeños. Aunque trataré de actualizar algo más seguido. Gracias por leer!

Gracias por leer y comentar

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

¿Por qué todos tenían que competir? Él no era el mejor en deportes. Bueno, lo era, pero su mejor habilidad era correr nada más.

-Todos los que quieran podran correr y quien gane podrá eximirse de todas las otras competencias- en cuanto escucho eso espero ser el más rápido. Todos los alumnos estaban en la cancha de deportes, porque ese era el día de las olimpiadas de la escuela.

-Suerte, Barry-dijo Oliver junto a él en la pista.

-Suerte, Ollie-murmuró con un suave sonrojo. Seguramente el rubio era más rápido que él, se veía que era bueno en todas esas cosas.

-A la cuenta de tres-dijo el profesor, la mayoría de los niños querían correr, por lo que eran muchos al momento de partir-uno, dos ¡tres!-gritó y al instante todos corrieron. Eran sólo cien metros.

Por lo que Barry se esforzó por correr más rápido que todos y en cuanto llegó a la meta miro a su alrededor, sus compañeros aún no llegaban, era el primero y había ganado ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Allen debes unirte al equipo de atletismo-dijo el profesor de ese ramo llegando a él primero que cualquiera.

-Sí. Lo haré señor-dijo con una sonrisa. No se sentía cansado y sus compañeros recién llegaban a su lado. Por primera vez era el mejor en algo.

-¡Felicitaciones Barry!-escucho la voz de Oliver y después sintió un brazo pasando sobre sus hombros y la respiración agitada del rubio.

-Gracias-dijo sonrojado

-¿Celebras con tu novio, Allen?-dijo Tony desde el otro lado de la pista y él solo se sintió intimidado.

-No te metas, Woodward-dijo Oliver molesto.

-Ahora eres valiente, veamos si también lo eres en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo marchándose.

-Le ganaras-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa al ojiazul.

-Gracias-susurro y se apartó para prepararse para lo que seguía. El tiro con arco y flecha, su especialidad.

Barry siguió mirando las demás competencias y corrió a abrazar a Oliver en cuanto ganó el tiro con arco y flecha, pero al ver a Felicity Smoak abrazándolo y besando la mejilla del rubio se retractó y volvió a su lugar a un lado de la pista de carreras.

Sin embargo, Oliver se deshizo del abrazo y fue donde se encontraba Barry.

-Esta es la flecha que me ayudó a ganar, le puse tus iniciales para que fuera más rápido y funcionó-dijo mostrando la flecha que tenía escrito B.A.-te pertenece-susurró entregándosela.

-Gracias-murmuró sonrojado y vio como el rubio iba a la siguiente competencia. Podía asegurar que ese era el mejor día de su vida y cuando llegó a casa puso la flecha junto a la medalla que había ganado al correr, esos eran sus dos más grandes trofeos.


	4. Clase de Ciencias

Cloud122: muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Aquí siguen con su ternura, pero pronto acabará... pretendo integrar otros capítulos algo menos tiernos...

Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Solo tenía que incorporar dos gotas y su volcán resultaría tal como lo mostró el profesor, solo faltaba un poco para eso… Y sin saber cómo se encontraba en medio de una nube tóxica, por lo que todos los niños de la escuela fueron desalojados junto con los maestros. Definitivamente lo suyo no eran las ciencias.

-Podrías pedir ayuda a Felicity Smoak-dijo Diggle con seguridad.

-No, no me ayudará-dijo ignorando al moreno y siguiendo su camino a casa, iba todo negro después de que su volcán explotara.

-¡Es la mejor de la clase y se la pasa mirándote!-gritó harto de la situación el moreno, no podía permitir que su mejor amigo se negara a tener buenas notas solo por no querer ayuda.

-Estoy bien, solo debo estar más atento-dijo caminando con seguridad y él solo lo siguió, después de todo su madre vivía en casa de los Queen, y si ella no ayudará en ese lugar, jamás se habrían conocido.

-¿Y si les pides ayuda a tus papás?-dijo seriamente. A él le habían dado otro proyecto, por lo que no requería ayuda y no entendía lo que tenía que hacer Oliver.

-Ellos no saben de estas cosas, no son científicos-dijo con una mueca y tocando la puerta para entrar a casa. La mansión no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela, por lo que se les permitía irse solos.

Pasaron la tarde comiendo y conversando, eso hasta que encendieron la televisión y estuvieron viendo caricaturas hasta que los Queen llegaron.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-gritó Oliver corriendo a ellos y abrazándolos. Por suerte la mamá de Dig los había bañado y no tenían que ver el desastre que había llegado de la escuela.

-Hijo, cambiaremos la televisión, es hora de las noticias-dijo Robert cambiando de canal y sentándose en el sillón. Oliver se iba a marchar cuando escuchó un nombre que llamó su atención... _Allen._

 _-Hoy estamos con Henry Allen, científico que ha tenido unos muy buenos años junto a su esposa, la también científica Nora Allen, ellos tienen un hijo de diez años, Barry._

Dejo de escuchar la televisión y en ese momento supo que tenía la solución a sus problemas con las ciencias ¡le pediría ayuda a Barry! Tenía que ser un genio si sus padres lo eran.

Al otro día lo buscó por todas partes, no podía estar muy lejos si solo iba en cuarto año. Pero cuando lo encontró sintió su sangre hervir.

-¿Por qué no me das tu dinero, Allen? Alguien tan flacucho no necesita comida-decía Tony sujetándolo por el cuello del poleron y elevándolo contra los casilleros.

-¡No!-dijo molesto e intentando zafarse del agarre.

-¡Suéltalo Tony!-gritó una niña morena de cabello crespo y negro.

-No te metas Iris, no es tu problema-decía el niño azotando a Barry contra los casilleros.

-¡Suéltalo!-gritó Oliver llegando hasta ellos.

-Oh, el niño que no es pobre y va a escuela pública ¡Acaso me darás todo tu dinero Queen!-dijo sin soltar a Barry.

-No tengo dinero, pero podemos…

-Entonces lo suelto-dijo poniéndolo en lo más alto que sus brazos podían y soltandolo ante la mirada aterrada de todos, pero antes de tocar suelo sintió como un cuerpo quedaba bajo él. Oliver se había puesto para que el aterrizaje no fuera tan duro.

Tony se marchó y los chicos que los rodeaban también. Barry se movió de encima de Oliver y lo ayudó a pararse.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio.

-De nada-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Barry, te estaba buscando…-el castaño alzó la mirada y Oliver vio su ojo morado-¿Tony te golpeó?-dijo empuñando sus manos y sintiendo su sangre hervir nuevamente.

-Sí, pero no fue…-vio como Oliver daba media vuelta y miraba al fondo del pasillo.

-Hey Woodward-grito furioso, a pesar de su edad no temía a una pelea.

-Desaparece Queen-dijo ignorándolo y Oliver lo empujó ante lo que Tony giro a verlo sorprendido.

-Si atacas a mi amigo me atacas a mi-dijo empujándolo de nuevo y vio como Tony corría a él, pero lo esquivo provocando que chocara con la pared quedando noqueado.

-¡Señor Queen!-gritó un inspector y supo que estaba en problemas.

-Ollie-dijo Barry acercándose.

-Todo está bien-le dedico una sonrisa-pero necesito ayuda con ciencias-dijo caminando junto al inspector y sin escuchar la respuesta del castaño.

Sus padres lo iban a castigar, pero les explicó por qué lo hizo y lo perdonaron. Aunque lo suspendieron por tres días de la escuela. Por suerte Dig le llevaba la materia de las clases.

-Ollie-dijo el moreno entrando y viendo a su amigo comer helado frente al televisor.

-Hola…-había girado a mirarlo y se llevó una gran sorpresa-¡Barry!-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Oliver-dijo suavemente -John me comentó que hiciste explotar el laboratorio de ciencias y que necesitas ayuda.

-Sí, te iba a pedir ayuda el otro día, supuse que sabías porque tus padres son científicos.

-Así es-dijo con orgullo.

-Ven vamos-dijo tomando de la mano a Barry y corriendo escaleras arriba con él. El castaño se sonrojo levemente y atesoró ese momento como el mejor de su vida. No todos los días Oliver Queen te tomaba de la mano para que le ayudarás en ciencias.


	5. Fiesta de Cumpleaños

Cloud122: no es tanta ternura lo que viene ahora...

Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Se sentía nervioso. No por cómo fuera a resultar la fiesta, sino porque sus padres creían que irían todos sus compañeros y él estaba seguro de que nadie llegaría.

La fiesta empezaba a las 5 y eran más de las seis y nadie llegaba. Sabía que era un fracaso y sus padres no sabían cómo ayudarlo a sentirse mejor ni qué decirle, ya que invitaron a todos sus compañeros y nadie llegó.

-Barry-susurro su madre acercándose a él, estaba sentado en el pasto del patio donde iba a ser la fiesta. Miraba su piñata con forma de estrella. No había necesidad de romperla si nadie había ido.

Se sentía triste y sabía que eso ocurriría, pero quien al cumplir 11 años no pensaría que alguien llegaría aunque fuera por curiosidad. Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y su padre fue a abrir. Solo por un momento tuvo esperanzas y desde su sitio en el pasto vio aparecer a algunas personas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Barry-Oliver se acercó y le extendió su regalo, era pequeño, pero era un regalo.

-Gracias-susurró poniéndose de pie y siendo abrazado por el rubio. Sintió que todo se calmaba en los brazos de su amigo.

-Ahora es nuestro turno-dijo Felicity junto a Diggle. También estaban Roy y la hermana de Oliver, Thea. Incluso otros chicos con los que no había hablado mucho, Ray Palmer, Hartley Rathaway, Cisco Ramón y Caitlin Snow.

-Me extraña que Joe no haya traído a Iris-susurró su padre y él también la extrañaba.

-Gracias por venir-dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y sintió que sería un buen cumpleaños. Al fin no estaría solo.

Pero en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre y su padre abrió, a los segundos entró Iris junto a su padre, ambos lloraban.

-Chicos, quién quiere comer-dijo su madre a los pequeños invitados mientras Oliver y Barry iban con Iris junto a su padre.

-Joe qué ocurre-murmuró Henry llevándolo al living.

-Francine incendió la casa anoche, o lo intentó y la lleve al hospital, hoy nos abandonó y…-sintió los brazos de su amigo y se dio cuenta de que Iris se había ido con Barry, era lo mejor.

-¿Todo bien?-dijo Barry suave y su amiga lo abrazó.

-Mamá está en el hospital y tu regalo se quemó-dijo separándose y dándole el obsequio.

-Es el mejor regalo-dijo mirando el osito de felpa negro en algunas partes por el fuego. Oliver sólo sentía que su regalo no valía nada junto al de la morena, por lo que decidió caminar al lugar de la fiesta para darles privacidad. Después de todo nunca había sido llamado mejor amigo para el castaño, como sí lo era Iris.

No sería hasta después de la fiesta en que Barry abriría el regalo del rubio y se daría cuenta de que era una de las rocas más raras que existían y a las que sólo los millonarios tenían acceso. La atesoraria con gran cariño porque gracias a eso su colección de piedras extrañas estaba completa y siempre se preguntaría cómo Oliver supo que las coleccionaba.


	6. Defensor

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan y se dan el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.

Es cierto que estos fics no tienen relación entre sí en cuanto a la línea de lectura, pero sí tienen parte de lo que vive Oliver y Barry realmente, incluso lo más triste para ellos... espero les guste el que sigue.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

 _Sólo sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba y caía al suelo sintiéndose igual de miserable que cuando sólo tenía 6 años y fue golpeado por primera vez en el parque de juegos._

Su madre lo había llevado para que jugara con otros niños y tomará helado. Él eligió el de fresa porque era el color más similar al rojo, se había sentado en uno de los columpios a balancearse lentamente y disfrutar de su helado. Su madre lo observaba desde una banca a metros de ahí.

Se sentía seguro y tranquilo. Pero sintió como era empujado y por el susto su helado cayó al suelo, lo que lo hizo mirar hacia atrás.

-Estas en mi lugar-dijo un niño más grande que él, debía tener unos 10 años.

-Hay otros columpios libres-dijo mirando su helado en el suelo y sintiendo ganas de llorar, porque realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡Te dije que salieras!-sólo eso logró escuchar antes de que un puño impactará contra su rostro y lo lanzará al suelo, justo sobre su helado.

-¡Déjalo!-escucho que alguien más interferia. Era la voz de otro niño.

-Oblígame-dijo arrogante y volteando a verlo.

-Anthony Woodward-dijo su madre junto al otro niño, quien la había ido a buscar cuando vio lo que pasaba en los columpios y como ese niño siempre lo molestaba sabía quién era la mujer.

-Mamá yo no…-intentó hablar pero fue sujetado por el brazo mientras era sacado del lugar.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo el otro niño extendiendo su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-Sí-dijo mirando sus manos y ropa sucia por la caída, sujetó la diestra que le cedía.

-Ven-dijo el niño rubio sin soltar su mano, lo guió hasta el carrito de helados-me da dos helados. Uno de fresa y el otro de manzana.

-Aquí tienen-dijo el heladero dándole un barquillo a cada uno.

-Gracias-murmuró mirando al otro chico que debía tener unos diez años, lo que más llamaba su atención eran los ojos azules y su cabello rubio.

-De nada-dijo con una sonrisa y probando su helado de color verde.

 _-¡Déjalo!-escuchó como Oliver gritaba a sus espaldas y una flecha volaba insertándose en la espalda de su enemigo._

 _-Ollie-susurró con una semi sonrisa antes de caer en la inconsciencia._


	7. Terror Nocturno: Parte I

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan y se dan el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.

En el siguiente capítulo de esta serie de historias tanto Barry como Oliver tienen 15 años, por tanto salen de la etapa de infancia y creo que no será el único que publicaré donde serán más grandes que simples infantes.

Espero les siga gustando a quienes leen y sí, son sumamente adorables, en todo orden de cosas.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

 **Terror Nocturno: Primera Parte**

Se despertó agitado, volvía a soñar por novena vez en esa semana con el hombre de amarillo que mató a su madre y llevó a la cárcel a su padre. Todos seguían sin creer en su versión de lo ocurrido y eso que habían pasado cuatro años desde que sucedió.

Desde entonces vivía con Iris y Joe, se portaban bien con él y lo ayudaban en lo que podían, pero no eran su familia. Aunque el hombre siempre iba a verlo cuando se despertaba gritando aquella noche, siempre lo consolaba con un abrazo y un vaso de leche tibia, sorprendentemente eso ayudaba a que conciliara el sueño otra vez.

* * *

Se despertó agitado, nuevamente ese sueño donde su padre y él se embarcan en un lujoso barco y por alguna extraña razón naufragan. Siempre en las noches de lluvia soñaba eso, y cuando iba a despertar veía a su padre apuntando su cabeza y disparando. Despertaba gritando y a los segundos aparecía su padre y lo abrazaba, diciendo que todo estaría bien, que solo era un mal sueño.

Se quedaba con él contándole historias hasta que se dormía, sorprendentemente lograba dormir nuevamente con tranquilidad. Pero siempre era peor cuando despertaba en la mañana, porque sus malos sueños tenían secuelas, unas ojeras negras que a ningún niño le había visto nunca y siempre se terminaba durmiendo en las clases y lo enviaban a detención.

-Creo que hoy tendrá compañía, señor Queen-dijo la inspectora de su ciclo al enviar a un muchacho de 15 años a sentarse junto a él en detención. Si no se equivocaba él era del mismo curso, pero iba en el salón C, mientras él iba al A.

-Oliver Queen-dijo presentando su mano.

-Barry…-susurró sin decidirse a decir su apellido, últimamente lo golpeaban solo por eso, así que mejor decir solo su nombre para no tener un ojo morado.

-Un gusto ¿también te dormiste en clases?-preguntó una vez que la mujer se fue y reparando en las ojeras que inundaban la mirada del joven.

-Sí ¿cómo lo sabes?-dijo extrañado y viendo que el otro se sentaba en el suelo en posición india.

-Mentiría si dijera que soy adivino, tienes ojeras y yo también. Sufro de pesadillas las noches que llueve-dijo mirando a la ventana y mostrando la tormenta que no se iba de Central City hace varios días-papá dice que estará todo bien, que solo son malos sueños, nada real.

-Mis sueños sí son reales-dijo Barry bajando a su altura.

-Papá dice que las pesadillas solo son parte de nuestros miedos, que nada ocurrirá y que al abrir los ojos todo estará bien.

-Tú papá miente-dijo con la voz rota y bajando la mirada, estaba seguro de que ese muchacho rubio lo golpearía por lo que acababa de decir.

-Hasta ahora no se ha equivocado-susurró sujetando sus piernas y trayendolas a su pecho ¿tú papá te dijo que tenías que temerles?-dijo de forma suave y esperando una respuesta por parte del castaño. Respuesta que no llegó.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por lo menos por la siguiente hora y cuando llegó la inspectora para decirle a Oliver que podría marcharse fue Barry quien se puso de pie.

-Señor Allen, usted no…-pero el muchacho ya estaba en la puerta tratando de pasar.

-Señorita Morris, yo tomaré su lugar, después de todo estoy acostumbrado a estar en detención, por favor-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que solo los Queen sabían tener.

-Señor Allen, puede marcharse-dijo dándole espacio para que saliera corriendo, mientras Oliver se quedaba la media hora que le faltaba a Barry.

En los siguientes minutos no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado ¿Barry Allen? Y él preguntándole sobre si su padre había dicho eso ¡Su padre estaba en la cárcel! Era un tonto si no reconoció el nombre del muchacho al principio, seguramente lo odiaría, pero de algún modo deseaba acercarse y disculparse por su imprudencia, aunque no tenía cómo saber qué se trataba del muchacho que había perdido a su madre a manos de su padre.

Dejó de pensar en ello en cuanto salieron de la escuela y vio el vehículo de su padre en las afueras. Algo había ocurrido, él nunca iba a buscarlo, siempre podía irse solo a casa junto a Felicity Smoak y John Diggle, sus mejores amigos.

-Hola-alcanzó a decir Oliver antes de ver que su padre llevaba anteojos de color negro y lucía muy triste.

-Nos vemos mañana Ollie-dijo Felicity y John a un tiempo, ambos entendían que había que dejarlos solos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-susurró sorprendido.

-Sube, te contaré en el camino-dijo suave y volviendo al vehículo mientras su hijo hacía lo mismo. Oliver abrió la puerta y subió, luego miró por el vidrio a la entrada de la escuela y vio a Barry saliendo con Iris West, la única hija de policía que iba a esa escuela, afuera los esperaba Joe West, uno de los más reconocidos policías de Central City.

-Oliver, quédate aquí, debo hablar con Joe-dijo indicando al policía y soltándose del cinturón.

El rubio miró la escena y notó que Barry lo miraba desde donde estaba, él solo lo saludó con la mano y el castaño solo bajó la mirada. Al parecer se había equivocado demasiado con lo que le había preguntado. Se sentía la peor persona.

-Ahora podemos irnos-dijo su padre con un suspiro tranquilizador.

-¿Por qué vienes a buscarme?-dijo extrañado-¿No fuiste por Thea?

-Vamos al hospital, tu hermana tuvo un accidente-el rubio sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies ¿qué le había pasado a su hermanita?-cayó mal cuando estaba en la clase de gimnasia y se fracturó el brazo en tres partes-suspiró furioso su padre.

-Mentira, eso es…

-Imposible, lo sé, ellos también lo saben y ahora hablé con Joe para que fuera más tarde a nuestra casa y ver cómo poner una denuncia, porque es muy extraño el accidente que tuvo Thea.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Oliver preguntándose quién había sido tan cruel para hacerle eso a su hermana y queriendo verlo para golpearlo, pero también pensaba en lo de Barry, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

Ese día pasó más lento de lo que hubiera querido. Pero finalmente fue Joe West a su casa y le dijo a Robert cómo poner una denuncia y demandar al colegio al que asistía Thea y donde habían antecedentes de accidentes similares a tres alumnos solo durante ese año. Algo muy extraño.

Oliver logró ver a su hermana, la que estaba llena de medicamentos para el dolor y con la que pudo hablar unos minutos antes de que se durmiera.

-Estará todo bien, hijo-dijo su madre poniendo una mano en su hombro-tu hermana es fuerte-susurró mientras miraba a su hija de siete años.

-Lo sé mamá-susurró acercándose a Thea para darle un beso en la frente y luego se marchó a su habitación, no quería nada más por ese día, se sentía molesto y culpable.

Pasaron un par de horas y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Por lo que decidió ir por un vaso de leche caliente y beberlo para luego volver a intentar dormir, pero apenas estuvo en el primer piso se encontró con su padre que estaba enfundado en su bata y parecía con problemas para dormir también.

-Oliver-dijo el hombre que se había preparado un té.

-Papá, no puedo dormir-dijo caminando al refrigerador y tomando una caja de leche para ponerla en un jarro y calentarlo.

-¿Qué te molesta?-preguntó una vez que su hijo tuviera su leche caliente y se sentara frente a él en la mesa de la cocina.

-Me preocupa Thea-dijo suave y bebiendo su leche.

-Pero hay algo más que te mantiene despierto.

-Hoy me enviaron a detención por quedarme dormido-el hombre no se sorprendió, siempre que Oliver tenía pesadillas ocurría eso.

-¿Ocurrió algo ahí?

-Sí, llegó otro chico también a detención, debe tener la misma edad que yo y estábamos hablando y le hice una mala pregunta-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo se llama él?-susurró bebiendo su té con tranquilidad.

-Barry Allen-dijo con una mueca.

-El chico que adoptó Joe West-dijo con una sonrisa-creo que es un muchacho tranquilo, pero es triste la historia de sus padres.

-Su padre mató a su mamá-dijo Oliver con seguridad.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?-dijo suave su padre y entendiendo que tardó mucho en hablar ese tema con Oliver.

-Felicity y John me contaron.

-Te contaré lo que realmente ocurrió, yo lo escuché del propio Barry y a diferencia de todos, le creo a Barry-dijo notando el semblante serio de su hijo-el muchacho dijo que su padre no había asesinado a su mamá, que fue un hombre de amarillo que en medio de una tormenta de rayos amarillos y rojos había asesinado a su madre y culpado a su padre.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Oliver seriamente.

-Yo creo en lo imposible, hay tanto que desconocemos hijo, pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

-Trataré de hablar con él-dijo con una mueca.

-Siempre es mejor escuchar y esperar a ver qué ocurre, tal vez algún día se sepa la verdad de lo que ocurrió esa noche en casa de los Allen.


End file.
